Here is Space
by karma-chan
Summary: Here is Greenwood x Gundam Wing crossover. Duo and Heero transfer into Greenwood.


**Here is Space**

_A Here is Greenwood / Gundam Wing Cross-over_

by Karma

Notes and disclaimers: None of the series are mine, nor were they ever. They both belong to their respective owners.

This is my first official Greenwood fic. I can't believe how bad my grammar was then and how many mistakes I've had to change. :sigh: And no, I'm sorry, there will probably not be a sequel. It's supposed to be a one-shot.

Warnings...hmm...not really any. Implicit violence, OOC (hey, I'd change to if I went to Greenwood!)

* * *

"Ya know, Heero," sighed the boy with the long brown braid, "Don't ya ever get tired of switching schools?" 

The other boy, with short, dark, and messy hair, declined to state.

* * *

Shinobu passed the binoculars to Mitsuru. "Take a look. Those are the new transferees." The short, silver-haired boy passed over the viewing glasses to his companion, a handsome lad in his teens. Mitsuru looked through the binoculars with his magenta eyes and focused. 

At the gate of the Ryokurin Hall, two boys stood. The first had a baseball cap on, covering his ponytail. He looked a little sad, almost depressed, as he spoke with the other boy. The latter had dark-blue eyes and dark-brown hair. He said nothing, while his companion babbled on.

"I mean we keep getting transferred from school to school. Just when we get comfortable at one school, we have to move to the next." Duo looked up, suddenly realizing. "I mean, you know...I've never even had a girlfriend." He looked at Heero, and then laughed. "I suppose I should consider myself fortunate, then. I mean, you have an unofficial girlfriend who won't stop following you around."

Heero glared at him. "Relena is not my girlfriend. She's somebody I plan to kill some day. And shut up, will you?" Heero looked around, suspicious. "Someone's watching us."

"Ah Heero, you're just paranoid. You're ALWAYS paranoid." Duo sighed, and adjusted his cap. "I mean, this place can't be all that bad. The entrance exam is supposedly really tough. Not that we needed to take it, but this is supposed to be a really prestigious school. I imagine a whole bunch of whiny, stuck up prigs. Kinda like Relena." Ignoring Heero's glare, Duo continued his prediction of doom.

"They'll probably ignore us, and we can keep to ourselves. The principal was nice, though. He said that in this dorm, we'd meet people who are really friendly and who would help us get settled down. He even said that we could consider them as our new brothers." Duo laughed without mirth. "I can't wait until we transfer to another school."

"I thought you just said that you hate transferring."

"I do, but that's from coed schools. This is an all boy's school. We'll be stuck with a bunch of selfish, uncaring blobs who are too smart for their own good." Duo sighed dramatically. He looked at Heero. "Well, let's go." He walked to the entrance of Ryokurin Hall.

Heero looked around suspiciously, nodded, and moved after him.

* * *

"Irrashai!" 

Duo looked at her, shocked. _Isn't this supposed to be an all boys' school?_ He thought frantically. _Then what's a girl doing here?_ "Uh...hi."

The girl in question was a pretty brunette. She had long light brown hair and wore baggy clothes. She smiled. "Welcome to Greenwood. I'm Kisaragi Shun."

"Greenwood?" Duo looked around. "Isn't this Ryokurin Hall?"

"Yep, that's Greenwood."

"O...kay...Thanks. I'm Duo." He indicated towards the other boy. "This is Heero."

A redhead with short red hair came running down the hall. He stopped behind the girl, puffing loudly.

"What's the matter, Suka-chan?" asked Shun.

The redhead stopped to take a puff of air. He glared at the girl. "I'm not going to let what you did to me happen to anyone else!" He looked at Duo and Heero. "Shun is a GUY," he shouted, almost spitting in Duo's face.

"Woah, calm down..." Duo patted the redhead on the shoulder. "Don't get excited." _A guy, huh,_ he thought. _Too bad._

"Don't mind him," came a smooth voice. "Hasukawa gets overly excited about things." The speaker was a young man, dressed in a blue school uniform. He had magenta eyes and brown hair. "He recently discovered that this was an all boy's school," explained the man. "So he feels like he needs to shout it out to the world." He gave a short, crisp bow. "I'm the dorm president, Ikeda Mitsuru, 11th grade." He indicated to a silver-haired boy standing next to him. "This is Tezuka Shinobu, school council president."

Shinobu smiled. "Welcome to Greenwood."

Duo nodded. Heero said nothing.

"Come on," said Mitsuru. "Let's get you settled in."

* * *

"Well, Heero, what do you think?" Duo was lying on his new bed, the bottom half of a bunk. His hands were behind his head, his elbows bending out. "It seems nice enough." He recalled what Mitsuru had said to him. "Can't believe that Kisaragi-san is secretly a girl in disguise, though." He glanced over at his roommate. 

Heero was attempting to use the computers to find the next assignment. He frowned, ignoring Duo. "Something's not right. The computers aren't working." He looked at Duo, showing a little concern. "Maybe this place is a trap."

"Jeez, Heero. 'Someone's watching us.' 'This place is a trap.' It's all in your head, I tell ya." Duo attempted to jump out of his bed and smoothly land on his feet. Unfortunately, forgetting that he was on the bottom bunk, he promptly smacked his forehead against the bottom Heero's bed before passing out on the floor.

Heero looked at the unconscious Duo. "Idiot."

* * *

Duo woke up, his forehead burning. He found himself lying on a bed, looking up at the redhead from earlier. 

"Are you okay?" asked the redhead.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary. I'm Hasukawa Kazuya, 10th grade. I went into your room to tell you guys something else and found you knocked out on the ground while your roommate was trying to fix his computer."

"Oh." _Stupid Heero. Don't help me. Jackass._ He sat up. "Thanks."

"Listen to me," said Hasukawa. "Greenwood is full of weirdos. For the first few days, stay clear of Shinobu-sempai and Mitsuru-sempai."

"Ok..."

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Heero. There I was, lying on the floor UNCONSCIOUS while all you did was just sit there and try to make that damn computer work!" 

Heero ignored his outraged roommate. He was unplugging the computer in the back and attempting to rehook it up.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No."

Duo sighed in exasperation. He gave up and went over to help Heero with the computer, and found one cord that seemed out of place. Puzzled, he followed it, getting down on his knees and sticking his head behind the table. The cord led to a...hole in the wall.

"What the?"

The hole was man-made and cut crudely. And the cord went right through it.

"Hey Heero, take a look at this."

Heero bent over for a closer look. He frowned. "Let's go to the source of this."

* * *

The cord led to the room next door. Heero knocked on the door politely. When there was no response, he opened the door and walked in. 

"Heero, you can't just walk in like that..." Duo followed him in.

There was a scream. Instantly, the entire dorm residents appeared to peer into the room.

"Hentai! ECCHI!" Shun, half-dressed, was slamming Heero with a pillow. Without his shirt on, it soon became very evident that he was a guy. Not that anyone took notice of this fact except Duo. He watched with pure amazement as the guy he thought was a girl was slamming a pillow repeatedly over Heero's head. Behind him, he heard voices.

"That was careless of Shun."

"What day is it?"

"First day, night."

"Damn. Shinobu and Mitsuru win again."

"What's the problem?"

The crowd behind Duo parted, as Mitsuru and Shinobu walked in.

"Shun, get dressed and quit hitting him," commanded the silver-haired boy.

"Demo, sempai..." Shun stopped hitting Heero and put on a shirt. "He came in on me when I was changing!"

Shinobu looked at Heero. "Well?"

Heero said nothing.

"I see," said Mitsuru. "You wanted a free peak at Shun's goods? Not that he has any."

Heero pushed aside the two and walked over to the wall. He moved the desk and examined as the cord went through another hole in the wall. "Damn."

"And now he's touching our stuff! SEMPAI! DO something!"

Mitsuru slapped Heero across the top of his head with a book. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"What are you looking for?" asked Shinobu.

Wordlessly, Heero pointed to the cord. "My computer doesn't work," he explained.

Shinobu looked at the crowd behind him. "How many times do we have to tell you guys to stop stealing electricity from empty dorm rooms?" He looked at a blue-haired boy, the one in charge of the dorm's own mini-arcade. "Give him back his power."

"Sorry Sempai! You know how it is." The boy he spoke to ran off.

"Everyone clear out," said Shinobu. "Show's over." The other residents began leaving.

Heero nodded at Shinobu. He went back to his room.

Duo looked at Shinobu. "Thanks." He bowed and ran after Heero.

* * *

It was late at night. Duo was getting ready for bed, while Heero was still using the computer. "Does it work?" 

"Yes." Heero answered without turning around. He accessed the appropriate folders, found that there was no current mission, and exited. "Something's wrong," he said. He looked at Duo. "Someone broke into the folder while I was there."

Duo gave him a sarcastic look and rolled over, pretending to be asleep.

There came a knock from the door.

Surprised, Duo looked at Heero, who was opening the door.

It was Shinobu and Mitsuru. Behind them stood all the residents of Greenwood, spanning over 200+ individuals. Shinobu's arms were crossed. Mitsuru was holding a piece of paper. He began to read it.

"Yuy Heero. Maxwell Duo. Spies and representatives of the colonies. Gundam pilots..."

Heero moved to pull out a gun but found Shinobu already pointing one at him. He stopped.

"Mmm, a very interesting report. Spies, fighters, pilots...you guys do everything, don't you?"

"What do you want?" asked Duo cautiously. _Damn, I hate it when Heero's right._

Mitsuru gave a dramatically evil laugh. "Ku ku ku."

"For this piece of information," said Shinobu. "What will you two give to keep it quiet?"

"..." Duo watched, worriedly. There was too many of them to take down. "What do you want?"

Shinobu looked at everyone. Simultaneously, they all nodded. He looked back at the Gundam pilots. "You will..."

"We will..."

"Buy everyone lunch. And dinner. And then star in our next movie, 'Here is Space.' "

"What?"

Even Heero was astonished.

"And as long as you don't get our school blown up, then this information will remain quiet and confidential."

Heero and Duo both breathed in huge sighs of relief.

"Provided you do everything we say..."

Heero and Duo sweatdropped.

Shun grinned. "Welcome to Greenwood."

_Damn,_ thought Duo. _I can't wait until we transfer out of here._

"I know you'll like it here."

owari

* * *

"Irrashai" "welcome"  
"kukuku" sounds of laughter that villains make. (the big monsters use "gu gu gu") 

it's been a while since i've taken japanese 101, so apologies to anyone picky about romanized spellings.


End file.
